A Change of Mind
by OtomeSpirit
Summary: Touko Fujita has moved into a new house in a new town. She reunites with N, but something happens to both of them...
1. Chapter 1

It was a few weeks since he left. N Harmonia, my mysterious hottie. I never confessed. I never hinted at it. I just defeated him, and watched as he exposed his true self...then flew away. He never had time to stop and allow me to tell him how I felt about him. _I_ never had time to tell him how I felt about him. After that, things started falling apart in my family.

My dad told my mom that he was married to another woman. We had been divorced for two years now, and the truth came charging at us like a bullet that day. My mom gave me the bad news: we were going to have to move to another part of Unova. I had never felt so sad in my life. No more Cheren, no more Bianca. They had been my best friends ever since childhood. It was unfair. What would I be doing without my friends? Mom said that we were leaving on Tuesday.

It's Tuesday now, and I'm at the train station. I have my goodbye cards from Cheren and Bianca with me. Iris even sent me one. You know, the friend that I rarely even hang out with. She wrote a goodbye card to me. With that, I _know_ that my move is serious business. "Touko, the train's here." Oh, crap. The train has just arrived. Time to board.

I'm on the train. Everything is quiet. I reminisce over the good times I've spent with Cheren, Bianca, and Iris. Good times, good times. And also N. For as long as I live, I'll never forget N. He left, and now I'm leaving. I look over my cards for the thousandth time when I hear it. The roar of the train. The ear-piercing gleam as it pulls into the station. The noise it makes as the doors open remind me of a cymbal crash. I unbuckle my seatbelt, get up from my seat, and step out of the train with my mom, luggage in hand.

The train station we've arrived at is packed. Foreigners, native people, and...people who're moving here. Ugh. I don't want to live in a new house. I want Cheren and Bianca back. _Why does this have to happen to me? Why can't I just be someone else?_ As we shuffle through the crowd, I look at billboards advertising the place I'm going to live in now. 'Virbank City: City of falling fog and rising stars!' 'See Roxie in concert on Saturday night!' No. I don't want any of that crap. I want Nuvema Town. I want home. I want my friends. I want my peace and quiet. And then we walk out of the station.

"This is it, Touko! Virbank City," my mom tells me. "Do you like it?" I want to say no, but instead just play along. "Yeah, I do," I lie. I sulk along the sidewalk, watching the fog go by. _Damn, I wonder what Bianca's doing right now,_ I think to myself. _She's probably crying._ I look up from my musing and see my new house. It's part of a complex. I just want to scream right now.

After depressingly setting up my bedroom, I go outside and explore the city. Wait. Hold on a moment. That can't be... As I squint at the figure I see in the distance, I finally make out who it is. N.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe it. N is standing right in front of me. "N," I say out loud. "What brings you here?"

"I'd never expect you to move to Virbank City," he replies. "Anyway. I came here because the P2 Laboratory is conducting an experiment that they want me to come to."

Befuddled, I shake my head. "What's it about?" I ask.

"It's something about merging the DNA of Genesect with Pokémon like Omanyte and Kabuto," N answers. "It's weird."

Clueless about what to say, I lower my head and roll my eyes. Then, it comes to me. I perk my head up and ask, "Can I come with you?"

"Sure," N says. Exuberant that we're seeing each other again, I grab N's hand and start running off. "Wait!" N shouts. I come to a complete stop.

"What?" I ask, turning my head to him.

"You don't know where we're going," N tells me. Then he starts walking out of the Virbank Complex, with me in tow.

* * *

By the time we get to our destination, the sun is setting. We're now on the oceanside, approaching a building that resembles a shack. " _This_ is the laboratory?" I ask, eyeing the small building.

"Yup," N says. "It's located on an island."

"Weird," I tell him. "I was expecting a big futuristic building." We walk inside, and see a group of scientists examining a Kabuto. "Whoa, hold the phone!" I yell. "They're experimenting on living Pokémon?"

"Yes, they are," N responds. "Kinda sad, isn't it?"

"Of course it is! Look at-" All of a sudden, we're interrupted by an ear-piercing Kabuto screech as a scientist zaps it. "Oh God," I mouth.

"So, I see you've made it," a female scientist tells N. "We're researching the topic of fusing Kabuto and Omanyte DNA with Genesect's."

"And why did you invite me for?" N asks the scientist.

"We were going to conduct an experiment that involves a human being transferring its cells with those of Genesect. And we thought you would be the perfect volunteer." She points to an empty capsule, connected to another with Genesect inside it.

"Okay! Let me in!" N says as he climbs into the capsule. I watch as the scientists gather in front of the two capsules. And I watch poor Genesect meandering in its glass prison.

"Cell transfer in five..." the female scientist counts down. Wait. I have an idea.

"Four..." I sneak behind Genesect's capsule.

"Three..." I fiddle around with the lock, opening a secret trapdoor.

"Two..." I enter the capsule and push Genesect out.

"One..." Oh Gods. The automatic lock function turns on.

I start banging on the capsule glass and yelling. "Cancel the show-" Then a laser zap fires, and everything goes black.

* * *

"This didn't go as expected..." I hear a scientist say as I come to my senses. My vision returns in a blur. The capsule opens up, and I walk out.

"Are you okay?" I hear a voice say. My voice. "Huh?" I blurt out, confused. I whirl around. There's me. "What's going on?" I yell out. Then I realize my voice has changed, too.

"It seems like Genesect escaped the capsule, and Touko entered in its place. Touko's cells were transferred instead," one scientist says.

That can only mean one thing. That means I am now N.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm still in a dream, BOOOOOT TRAAAAAANSFEEEEEER! "Bot Transfer", an episode of the 1994 Mega Man cartoon where Mega Man and Snake Man switch bodies, is what this fic reminds me of now. In fact, it always has. From the minute I came up with the concept, it's reminded me of that episode. Well, I haven't updated this in a year, so let's go!**

"I'm N?" I ask out loud.

N comes over to me, in my body. "Yes, you are," he says.

"And you're me!" I say.

One of the scientists examines me. "There is a way to change them back," he says, "but it'll take a long time."

I grab N by the hand and run out of the laboratory. It's night time now. "Hey, hey," I tell N.

He perks his head up. "What?" he asks.

"I've been thinking about returning to Nuvema Town," I say. "Since you're me now, why don't YOU go stay with my family in Virbank City while I go back to Nuvema? I'll explain to everyone what happened."

"That sounds like a good idea," N says. He adjusts his pink Pokémon Trainer hat, still not getting used to his new body.

"But what if someone finds out?" I ask, realizing my plan might not work.

"We'd have to go back to the laboratory and get changed back. In the meantime, you'd have to explain to your family why you now have green hair and sound like a man."

I giggle. "N, you're weird."

I start off the island, as N stands there, still freaked out that he has brown hair and sounds like a girl.

Trying to remember the path we took to get here, I stumble down a trail in hopes it'll lead to Virbank. I get an idea. _If I have N's cells, does that mean I can talk to Pokémon?_ A Patrat scurries around, and I approach it.

"Hey, Patrat!" I exclaim, trying to get its attention.

Nothing happens. It doesn't make a sound. It just continues scurrying around. I sigh.

I think about using the Xtratransceiver, but my mom definitely won't understand all of this. So I keep walking on the trail, wondering where it'll take me.

A road sign comes into view. "Aspertia City in 3 miles," it reads.

"Aspertia City?" I wonder out loud. "…okay, then." I start jogging, not caring about wherever I'll head up, just wanting to find a town.

I feel like I'm nearly going to pass out when I finally reach the city. I see a Pokémon Center ahead and struggle towards the entrance.

"Hello!" the nurse beams.

"Hiya, whoever you are. I'm Touko Fujita from Virbank City. I got into a freak lab accident and I switched bodies with N Harmonia. Do you know him?"

"N Harmonia… wasn't he the leader of Team Plasma from a while back?" the nurse asks.

"Yup. We ran into each other shortly after I moved to Virbank City. He invited me to the P2 Laboratory. I wanted to save the Genesect that was being experimented on, I didn't want to see anything happening to N, but once I tried to warn them, it was too late…"

"So what are you here for?" the nurse asks me with a smile.

"Where's Virbank City?" I tell her, with a stern expression on my face. Returning home is serious business right now.

"Down on Route 20, just past Flocessy Town."

"Where's Flocessy Town?" I muster.

"A bit further from here," she reassures me.

"This is gonna be easy… or so I hope…" I tell myself as I exit the Pokémon Center and start my journey back home.


End file.
